Family Ties
by MidnightIndigo
Summary: Alexis gets a tip from an old contact - good thing she's always there for her family.


**A/N: A random Alexis-centric one-shot. I'll probably turn it into a full length fic later, but much later because I've found I can't write more than one at a time. Anyways, this is set eight years in the future. Alexis is a homicide detective and Rick and Kate are married. Alexis met Bobby Benjamin in college, and they both went into law enforcement...just separate departments. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. **

"Hello, Detective."

Alexis spun around, gun ready. She saw who it was and dropped her hand to her hip, sliding the weapon into its holster. "Watch it, Benjamin. I'm touchy. Don't want to accidentally shoot someone."

The man shrugged, his gray eyes cutting through the darkness of the hour. "I suppose not. What's up?"

"You come in, freak me out, and then you ask me what's up?" She grinned and shook her head. "Same old Bobby Benjamin. What are you doing here? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been in and out of the city. Busy. But I'm not here for a social visit. I have a message for you."

"From who?" She walked forward cautiously down the alley towards her old contact.

"I'm not entirely sure," he shrugged. "I got a text from a restricted number. Someone knows I know you, that's for sure." He whipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the touch screen. Once he'd found the message, he passed it to her. She took it with a gloved hand and read it quickly. Her heart sped up, her lips moving, reading the threat on the screen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered.

He cocked his head. "I don't know. You're the detective, aren't you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, then scrolled through the options on the phone to forward it to herself. "Thanks, Benjamin," she said softly. "Were you in the city when you got this?"

"No, I was in LA actually. But I had to show you."

"You got this seven hours ago. It's a six hour flight."

He didn't drop her gaze. "I wanted to see you."

She smiled slightly. It would've been bigger and brighter, but she was distraught over the threat. "Thank you for bringing me this, Bobby."

"You're quite welcome. It was nothing." He held his hand out, and she took it to shake it, but he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She tilted her head up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too. I hope you won't be away for too long."

"I'll try. Like I said...I've been busy," he reminded her.

"What, I'm not worth a little time off, Secret Agent?" she joked.

"Well, you would be if I had any say in the matter," Benjamin smiled. "I have to go now, actually. Good lucky, Alexis. I wish you well."

"Same to you, Bobby."

He kissed her once more before he turned to walk away. Alexis realized that though she'd never actually given his phone back, it was no longer in her hand. She saw him slip something into his pocket, and she smirked and shook her head.

"Say hi to your dad and stepmom for me. And watch out for them," he called back.

"I will." He disappeared around the corner, and she reread the message. "Don't worry," she said to herself. "I will."

She turned away, the image of the backlit letters burned behind her eyes.

BEWARE, LITTLE CASTLE. THE WRITER MAY HAVE SAVED THE DETECTIVE, BUT FOR HOW LONG? AND WHO WILL SAVE YOU?

HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF.

ALWAYS.

Alexis walked out onto the street. It was very late at night, so late it could now be called early in the morning. She'd been awake for almost thirty-six hours, but she was no longer tired. The piece of neighborhood she was in could be rough, but she wasn't worried. She could handle anyone who tried to get her. At this moment, she would've liked to see them try.

Alexis did not take threats well, particularly against her family. She was going to find them, and she was going to put them down.

She turned down a different alley, swung around the next corner, and stopped. The buildings on either side were dark and abandoned, and Alexis needed to blow off some steam.

She pulled her gun out again and leveled it at the wall. This place was scheduled for demolition anyways. She spotted a mark on the building, aimed, and fired. The shot rang out and the bullet hit the mark exactly. She chose a different one, and hit it as well. She emptied the remaining rounds in the gun, then let the shell casings drop to the ground. They click-clacked as they rolled away.

She entered the parking garage, gun still held at her thigh. The black Mercedes was the only car in sight. She hit the button on her key and the car unlocked with a click. She slid inside and locked it, turning the key and revving the engine, before shifting gears and driving towards the exit. She paused and looked both ways down the empty street, before she flew onto the asphalt, going zero to sixty in seconds. She fitted her Bluetooth piece into her ear and hit voice command.

"Call Dad," she ordered.

Even though it was nearly three in the morning, he picked up on the first ring. "Hey, sweetheart," he said quietly. Alexis knew that everyone else was asleep and that he was writing. 'What's up? Obviously not the sun."

Alexis snorted. "I was thinking I was gonna come over, just hang out for the day. I wanted to see you. And there's something...I have to talk to you and Kate. Bobby Benjamin came in to talk to me, five minutes ago. He got an anonymous message that you need to see."

"Sure thing." His tone was light-hearted, but she knew that he recognized the seriousness in her voice. "How is Bobby, anyways?"

"He's good. I'll see you in, like, fifteen minutes."

"Don't speed," he joked. "Some lowdown traffic cop who's never heard of the likes of Alexis Castle and her driving might pull you over."

She smirked. "Who are you kidding? All of my people are out on duty right now. They've got my back."

"See you in a few minutes."

"Bye, Dad."

Alexis hung up, slamming her stick shift forward. She glared at the empty road ahead of her. Whoever tried to threaten her family, she would deal.

No one threatened Alexis Castle's family and got away with it. No one.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
